This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The INBRE Program provides predominantly undergraduate institutions (PUIs) with with equipment funds to support faculty working on biomedical research topics students. The availability of the equipment purchased with these funds allows faculty to conduct independent (and collaborative) research on the PUI campuses.